Pups Save an Admirer
Summary It's Valentine's Day on Jake's Mountain! And Ryder and Katie are in love with each other, but are too scared to tell themselves! Now, when a real Adventure Bay Snow Monster snatches Katie, the PAW Patrol must rescue her! And, maybe if there's time, have Ryder reveal his crush to Katie! Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Night Ryder (Dream only) *Cali *Katie *Rio *Mayor Humdinger *The Hinako Triplets *Jake *Everest *Celyn *Adventure Bay Snow Monster *Farmer Yumi *Farmer Al *Cap'n Turbot *Aqua Hinata *Wally *Walinda H.E.A.R.T.S. agents in action *Snow and Ball Transcript (Title card with Rio and a Love Locket on it) Rio: Pups Save an Admirer! (The episode starts on Jake's Mountain, with Ryder enjoying a sip of hot Cocoa) Ryder: Ah.... This is the life! (Katie then screams in terror off screen) Ryder: That sounds like a cry for help! This looks like a job for.... (He heads into a phone booth and transform into a superhero) Ultra Ryder!!! (He flies off to where Katie is) Hm.... (He senses where Katie is) Katie: Help, help!! Ryder: Do not worry citizen, Ultra Ryder is here to help! Du-du-du-da-dum!! (He flies to where Katie is) I am here for you, what seems to be the problem?? Katie: Night Ryder is planning on robbing my family's safe! Ryder: Do not worry, I will stop them! Du-du-da-dum!! (He flies towards the safe) Stop right there!! Night Ryder: You will never take me alive!! (He throws a bomb at Ryder) Ryder: Whoa! (He dodges it) Wanna bet?! (He shoots lasers at him with his eyes with Night Ryder getting hit) Night Ryder: Gah!! Ryder: Ha! Take that, vile villain!! Night Ryder: I'll show you vile!! (He attacks Ryder with a spinning back fist) Ryder: (He grabs the punch) You probably shouldn't have done that.... (He then Judo flips him and makes him fall onto a fruit stand) Night Ryder: Bleck.... You got orange on my jacket!! (He disappears into the darkness) Ryder: I have taken care of the villain young citizen! Katie: Oh how can I ever thank you Ultra Ryder?? Ryder: Well... I know one way... (He puts his hand on Katie's left shoulder) Katie: Oh, well then.... (She puckers up) Ryder: Hehe.... This will be nice.... (The two kids are about to kiss, but....) Katie: Wake up.... Ryder: Huh?? Katie: (Monty's voice) WAKE UP!!!! (Ryder bursts awake) Ryder: Gah!!! Billowing Backpacks!! Monty, what was that for?! Monty: Sorry, you dozed off! Ryder: Oh... right, sorry... I was in the middle of this wonderful dream! Monty: Was it about Katie?? Ryder: (He blushes) Wha- How did you know about that?! Monty: I read your dream journal, a lot of stuff in there. Ryder: Sigh.. you got me.. I like her... A lot... Monty: Really?? Ryder: Yeah... She's pretty, smart and an expert at hand to hand combat... *Dreamy sigh* Just thinking about her beating up a training dummy makes my heart skip a beat... Monty: Well why don't you tell her? Ryder: Because I'm too nervous! It's just that I had a crush on her ever since we met... Monty: Time for a flashback? Ryder: Yeah, wanna do it together? Monty: Sure! Ryder: Alright... (He grabs a piece of the scene, but he is having a bit of trouble) Come on... Monty: Need some help? Ryder: A bit... Monty: I'm on it! (He pulls it back, and causes a flashback) (The flashback is when Ryder had first moved to Adventure Bay) Ryder: Whoa... So this place is Adventure Bay huh.... It's more amazing then Turbot told me! (Ryder then starts to explore the town a bit, until he bumps into someone that is moving into a Pet Salon) Ryder: Oof! (He falls to the ground) Ow.... Katie: Oh my god, I am SO sorry! Are you hurt?? Ryder: No I'm fine.. Here, I'll help pick your stuff up for you. (Ryder then starts to grab a bottle of shampoo, and Katie's hand then touches his hand. The two kids lock eyes) Katie: H-Hi... I'm Katie... Ryder: Uh... I-I-I'm R-R-Ryder.... Nice to m-m-meet you... Hehe... (He blushes) Katie: Same here... Ryder: I guess you're new here?? Hehe... (He gulps a bit as his heart beats faster and faster) (Thinking) She's the most beautiful girl I ever met! Katie: Yeah, I g-guess... (Thinking) He's so... Handsome... Ryder: A-Anyway... I-I would love to stay but I gotta file some paper work!! (He runs away like a Roadrunner) (The flashback ends) Ryder: And even since then, I had a crush on her.. But I am too scared to tell her my feelings for her.. Monty: Hm... I see... Well, you came to the right Darkling! Ryder: I'm not so sure... I mean back when I was a boxer, many young girls wanted me to be their girlfriend.... But I have never met someone as pretty as Katie... Monty: Well it looks like you need a coach, and I am the right guy! Ryder: Okay, so how do you think I should tell her? Should I be direct? Or wait for the right moment? Monty: The second one, there is always a good timing in the world of love. Ryder: Well, later tonight on Jake's Mountain they are having a couples skate... And if I tell Katie before the couple skate begins, it'll be... Ryder and Monty: Perfect! (Scene changer: Monty's badge) (Meanwhile in Katie's Salon, Cali is helping Katie practice Karate) Katie: Okay Cali, what's next on our training schedule?? Cali: Okay Katie, next on the agenda is target practice, now dodge and duck under flying targets, I marked them for you. The ones with the KCC symbol are the ones you should hit, the ones with the PAW Patrol on them, you avoid. Got it? Katie: Got it. Nice touch Cali! Cali: Thanks, I figure that those cats would be a bit of a hassle now that they pulled a coup on Mayor Humdinger. Speaking of which, Mayor H and I will be throwing the targets. Ready Mayor H?? Mayor Humdinger: I know I'm a good guy now, but this isn't what I had in mind.... Even so, you are right... Those kittens will pay for turning on me!! Cali: Alright, let's fire this baby up! (She turns on the target flinging machine) Humdinger: (He loads up the targets) Targets are loaded up! Cali: Alright, aim... Fire!! (Humdinger then fires out targets out of the machine, with Katie hitting the ones with the Kitten Catastrophe Crew and dodging the ones with the PAW Patrol members on them) Humdinger: Wow, she's good! Cali: Yep! She may not have learned the secrets of Karate from a scroll that you had stolen back then, but she is still good! Humdinger: I said I was sorry! Even though Marshall had stole the scroll back from me... Even so, the hard part is coming up! (Humdinger then loads up a target with Ryder on it, and Katie is then distracted by it, she dodges it, but she slips) Katie: Ow... Cali: Are you okay?? How many paws am I holdin' up?! Katie: Yeah, I'm fine.... Cali: You sure?? You seemed a bit distracted... Katie: I'm fine, really! Cali: Eh... I don't know... I've seen this before... Humdinger: What do you mean?? Cali: Sigh.. You see Humdinger, Katie has a crush on Ryder, and she gets all nervous when she's around him. Katie: No I don't! Cali: Just saying his name makes her faint Katie: No it doesn't! Cali: A-hem... Zack Ryder Jr. Katie: Ag.... (She faints) Cali: She's out like a light! And this has happened ever since she met Ryder. Humdinger: Huh, interesting.... Cali: And I still remember how this happened... Humdinger: How?? Cali: I'll show you. (She pulls a piece of the scenery and causes a flashback) Mover: Alright men, let's help get this stuff in the store! (Katie is waiting outside, helping move some boxes) Cali: Mrow.... Katie: Come on Cali, you'll like it here! I heard this is a nice place! Cali: (Her eyes roll) Mrow... Katie: (She takes a box of pet shampoo and unpacks it) Besides it's awesome to have a business of my own! (A boy Katie's age then bumps into her) Ryder: Oof! Ow.... Katie: I-I'm so sorry! Ryder: Nah.. It's fine really, I'll help you out.... (He helps her up) Katie: Oh well, I guess the best thing to say i- (She sees him and gets blushes a bit) T-Thanks.... Ryder: I'm Ryder, what's your name? Katie: K-Katie Forrester... Ryder: Katie, nice. A pretty name for a pretty girl like you.... Katie: (She giggles and then blushes) Thanks... Ryder: Ya know, you seem pretty nice... So you new here sweetie? Katie: Y-Yeah... Ryder: Cool, anyway... Gotta motor, see ya! (He walks away) Katie: B-Bye... (She stares at Ryder in his direction) Cali: Mrow?? (Thinking) What is up with Katie?? She's acting like... (She realizes it) Ah.... (Speaking) Mrow?? Katie: What's wrong Cali?? Cali: Mrow mrow mrow mrow, mrow mrow?? Katie: Um.... Cali: (She facepaws) Mrow... (She draws something in the sidewalk. The picture is of Ryder and Katie surrounded by hearts) Katie: Wait huh? (She realizes what it means) Oh..... Cali, I don't have a crush on him! Cali: Mrow... (She then writes: "Oh really?? You don't like anything about him??") Katie: W-Well I do like his big brown eyes, and kind tone, and........ Okay I do have a crush on him! Cali: Mrow! (She then writes: I heard a little bit about him....) Katie: You do?? Cali: Mrow. (She then writes: He's from our nice neighboring town Northcreek, he's a champion light heavyweight boxer and MMA Master with an untouched record. Most girls that are fans of him are crushing hard on him..) Katie: Aw... I guess that means that he must have a girlfriend... Cali: Mrow. (She writes: Not really, he often brushes the admirers off. Every heard of bodyguards??) Katie: That's a good point... I just hope to see him soon.... Cali: Mrow. (She writes: I'm sure you will) (The flashback ends) Cali: Believe me, when I didn't talk back then, I had to meow.... I'm glad that curse is gone... Mayor Humdinger: How interesting... Cali: Yeah, (A thought comes to mind) Hey Mayor H, do you like someone?? Humdinger: I don't have to tell you that you silver furred female! Cali: Oh come on, it's V-day! Humdinger: Bah..... (He walks out of the salon) Cali: Chicken!! Ba-gerk! (She has another thought) You like Goodway don't you?! Oh wait... nevermind... (Katie regains consciousnesses) Cali: You okay playa?? Katie: Yeah, I'm fine... Cali: Anyway, me and Humdinger figured out a way for you to reveal your crush on Ryder. We help you practice your ice skating skills for the couples skate tonight. As soon as I get that win happy mayor back in here... Katie: Wait a minute, ice skating?! Cali: What's wrong with skating?? Katie: Well, I'm not really good at it... (Suzan then rushes in) Suzan: I heard Ice Skating! Who's doing it? Cali: Most of the couples in Adventure Bay are doing it later tonight. And Katie is pretty bad at it. Suzan: Well it's okay Katie, I'm good at it, me and mayor H can help! Humdinger: Alright fine then! (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (The pups head up to Jake's Mountain to snowboard) Ryder: You sure this will work Monty?? Monty: What kind of question is that? I never steer anyone wrong before right? Ryder: Do you want me to answer that? Monty: Trust in me my friend, trust in me. Ryder: Alright, here I go! (He approaches Katie) Um, K-Katie... Katie: Hey there Ryder, what's up?? Ryder: I was wondering if we-well... Co-Co-Couples Skate is later to-tonight here... And I was wondering if... M-Maybe you and... and... Alex: (Off screen) SNOW MONSTER!!!! Ryder: Phew... (To himself) Saved by a five year old... Katie: Looks like duty calls huh? Ryder: I'm not sure, Monty you mind talking to Alex? Monty: I'm on it! (He heads over to Alex) Hey Al. Alex: Hey Monty, thanks for coming over... I need your help! Monty: Snow monster huh? Alex: I actually said that so I could bring you over here.... I need some of your love advice.... Ya see... (A roar is heard) Alex: What was that?? Monty: Nothing good, stay close... (Monty and Alex look over to see an actual snow monster!) Alex: Whoa... (He takes out his phone and takes a picture of him) Monty: No... Way! Alex: And I thought it was a myth... We should tell Jake about this! Monty: Or get the heck outta here before that overgrown snowman notices us! Alex: That's... A good point.. (He starts to run away, but steps on a twig, which gets it's attention) Oops... (The Snow Monster then notices them and it roars) Monty: Run!! Alex: Good idea!! (Scene changer: Monty's badge) (Meanwhile, Suzan is helping Katie ice skate) Suzan: The key to ice skating is to have grace and speed. Those are key elements to this sport. Katie: Why did I agree to this... Suzan: Anyway Katie, let's start things small. (She puts on Skater's Waltz) First, the skater spiff.... (She starts to spin around with her skates) Try that! Katie: Are you insane?! Sigh... Alright.... (She tries to do so, but she ends up flat on her butt) Ow... Suzan: Don't worry, this can help! (She pulls out a lamp with a V-Day motif) The Love-Me-Love-Me-Not-Lamp! This device often uses someone's clone of a love interest and has them cheer them on at whatever they have trouble with! Katie: And this'll work?? Suzan: Maybe... (She turns it on and a Ryder clone appears) Ryder Clone: You can do this Katie! Katie: (She blushes like mad and is filled with confidence) Alright, let's do this!! (Katie then does a few skating techniques; and ends with a spinning swirl triple axel) Katie: Wow! I skated good! But I want more! Suzan: Alright then, let's see you put things to the next level! And by that I mean Ice Skating Derby! Katie: Bring it! (The two then glare competitive at each other) (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) (Meanwhile, Ryder is practicing his love reveal) Ryder: Katie... T-There's something I must tell you... I-I love, no... I like you!! Gah!! This isn't working!! (Monty and Alex then rush into the cabin) Alex: We gotta barricade the door! Monty: Ya think!? (He grabs stuff and starts to block the door) Ryder: Alex, Monty, what's wrong?? Monty: There's a real Adventure Bay Snow Monster out there!!!! Ryder: Hahaha... Nice try Monty, you're not fooling me.... Monty: I'm not!! Look and see for yourself!! Ryder: Sigh.. Alright, I'll play along with your prank... (He looks outside) See, it's just a snowy tree... (A pair of eyes then come from the tree) Ryder: Um... Did that tree just blink!? Monty: Told you!! Ryder: Oh dear... We better make sure no one tries to get attacked by the Snow Monster! Alex: We should get the rest of the pups to help defeat that thing!! Monty: Good idea! Ryder, do it!! Ryder: (He presses the special compartment on his pup pad) PAW Patrol, to the Ski Cabin! Pups and Kittens: Ryder needs us! (The pups rush towards the Ski Cabin) Marshall: Wait for me!! (He trips on a snowbank) Oof!! Well that was snow fun for me!! (The PAW Patrol then enter, and appear near Ryder) Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups, there is a real Snow Monster on the prowl and is causing trouble on the mountain! Pups and Kittens: *Gasp* Everest: A Snow Monster?? What's that?? Monty: How do you not know about that!? You lived in the South Pole for pete's sake! Everest: I heard stories of the Yeti and Krampus, but not a Snow Monster. Ryder: No need, it's a long story. Before your time. Everest: Okay.... Logan: So how are we gonna stop it!? Ryder: We're gonna need (He presses Monty's button) Monty, you have more monster experience than any of us! We'll need you to help us find his weakness! Monty: Let's stretch to the- (A female scream is heard) Logan: What was that?? Cali: *Gasp* Katie!! (She sees her owner getting nabbed by the Snow Monster, and it runs off) We gotta save her! Ryder: They stole her?! Those little!!!! Now I've had it! Cali: Don't worry Ryder, we're not gonna let that oversized Snowcone get away with this! Ryder: Good, I won't either! Cali: I guess I come along to help heal Katie in cause she got hurt?? Ryder: You bet! Cali: Time for a purrfect rescue! And Celyn is gonna come along too! Celyn: Right! Time to wake the dragon! Rubble: And Rubble will be on the double!! Everest: And Ice or Snow, I'm born to Slide! Logan: And we'll need to more members to slide right in! Monty: Got it! (He pulls out the Cat Computer and calls out Snow and Ball) Snow and Ball, we need your help taking out a Snow Monster! Snow: Snow.. Ball: And Ball, Both: Ready to roll! Monty: All set Ryder! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (The pups head into their vehicles and rush into an Ice cave) Ryder: He must have gone this way! Cali: Hold on, before we head in, do you think we should get something off of our chests?? Ryder: Meaning?? Cali: Like a secret, something we've hid so long, and reveal now. Ryder: I don't really know what you mean... Cali: Monty, you got anything to reveal?? Monty: Not that I think of... Cali: Ya sure?? Monty: Not a thing, at all! Cali: Ya really sure?? Monty: It's the bro code! Nothing can break me! Cali: I'll give you contacts to some girls I know, for you to date?? (She nudges him) Monty: Well.... Cali: Come on.... Monty: GAH!! I can't stand this!!! Ryder has a crush on Katie!! Ryder: Seriously Monty?! Monty: She broke me!!! Cali: Well, normally you're supposed to tell a secret about yourself... But, wait you like her Ryder?? Ryder: Sigh... Yes, I do.... Cali: Well that's weird, Katie has a crush on you as well! Ryder: She does?! Cali: Yep! Anyway.... I should confess something... I accidentally ate some of the new cheese flavored pup food one day!! Rubble: i knew it! That's where it went! Cali: I just couldn't help myself! It was SO good!! Rubble: You owe me another bowl of it! Everest: I have a confession to make.... I have a fear of crabs!! Rocky: But you've never been near the beach before... Everest: Ever heard of King Crabs?? Rocky: No... Everest: Even so, ones from Alaska found their way into my igloo one day... And... I just don't wanna talk about it!! Rocky: Good point... Everest: What about you Celyn, you have a confession?? Celyn: I have a fear of puppets!! Mayor Humdinger: Bahaha!!! What a wimp!! (Celyn and Everest growl at him) Gah!! I have a confession as well.... I-I lied about Foggybottom winning all of those contests... The town is just like Bangkok! Marshall: Ha! I knew it! Mayor Humdinger: Knew what?? Marshall: Most of your rewards aren't real! Mayor Humdinger: Well, I was pretty good at sculpting trophies... And painting them gold... Marshall: Coming up with events though, that was were you failed much... Mayor Humdinger: That was when I was obsessed with gold!! I just enjoyed the shiny glimmer of a trophy! Cali: Alright, let's just take down the Snow Monster and get Katie out.. (The pups enter the cave) Cali: I wonder where that monster can be? (She then slips down an icey slide) Whoawhoawhoa!! Ryder: Cali?? Are you- (He slips as well) Whoawhoawhoa!! Logan: What does that even me- (Slips as well) Whoawhoawhoa!! Monty: Ha! You fell down an- (Slips as well) Whoawhoawhoa!! Mayor Humdinger: Wait for me!! (He takes a running start and belly slides) Whoo-hoo!! Everest: That's my gimmick! (She belly bogans) Ya-hoo! Suzan: Wait for me!! (She slides down) Viva la mira!! Celyn: Me as well! (He slides down) Hashtag yolo!! (Everest and Humdinger are neck and neck) Humdinger: (Does his signature laugh) You can't outslide me!! Everest: Nice try fat head! (She pulls ahead) Humdinger: Gr.... (He pulls ahead) Ha!! Everest: Nice try! (She pulls ahead farther) Humdinger: Gah!! (He pulls farther ahead) What's the matter fur-face?? Met your match?! Nihahaha- Oh dear... (He then goes flying across the ice coated room, and lands on pack of sardine cans) Bleck!! Wait... Is this?? (He looks down at what he landed in) GAH!!! Sardines!!! Someone get me out of this!! Everest: Well played Mayor H, (She helps him up) But where did all of these come from?? (A bunch of penguin frogmen then appear) Frogman 1: (Mumbling) Everest: Okay, that is messed up! Logan: What is?? Everest: I've seen a lot of penguins, but not like those! Frogman 2: (Mumbling threateningly) Cali: Ya know Ev, Chase speaks owl, think you speak penguin? Everest: I can try... Cali: Then do it!! Everest: Okay... (She mumbles a bit in penguin talk) Penguin Frogman 3: Oh yeah, well you're mom is a runt! Everest: What!? (She growls) Penguin Frogman 2: Well you insulted his mother! Everest: I'm not good in speaking penguin alright?! Penguin Frogman 1: Well your father is a rusty horseshoe! Everest: SHUT UP!!!! Penguin Frogmen: Make us! Everest: Gladly... (She then throws a giant piece of ice, knocking all three of them out) Cali: Whoa! Nice job Eve! Right Celyn?? Um... Cey, you're blushing... Celyn: She is so hot when she's feisty.... Monty: What? Celyn: Nothing! Everest: ANYONE ELSE WANNA PIECE OF ME?! (The Snow Monster then appears) Snow Monster: Who dares enters my domain!? Everest: So you're the snow monster huh?? Snow Monster Head 1: That is correct my friend! Snow Head 3: What's it too ya?? Everest: I was hoping you were taller.... Snow Head 2: We eat a lot of berries, what's wrong with it?! Everest: Sheesh... Attitude much.... Snow Head 1: You come for something?? Ryder: Yeah, give us back Katie!! Snow Head 2: You must gain her, though duel!! Ryder: I'll do anything for her, bring it on!! Snow Head 1: Sorry, typo... We mean... Triuel! (The snow monster then splits into ice clones of Ryder, Everest and Suzan) Ryder: What the?! Suzan: Didn't see that comin! Everest: Me neither! Suzan: Even so, we're not gonna let these frozen fakers stop us, let's get 'em! Ryder: Right! (Ice Ryder then charges at normal Ryder with a frozen hook) Ryder: Whoa! (He ducks and then punches his frozen foe's head off) (Ice Ryder then multiplies into two) Ryder: What the?! (He then punches them, but they keep multiplying) Oh come on!! (The Ice Ryders then gang up on normal Ryder) Katie: (Off screen) Ryder!! Ryder: Katie?! Katie: (Off screen) Heads up! (Her kung fu staff then pierces through the ice clones of Ryder) Comin' through! (She then rockets out of her jail from a hook on the back of her staff) Ryder: Good job! Katie: Thanks Ryder! (The clones then turn into clones of Katie, Cali, Mayor Humdinger and Monty) Cali: This just keeps getting worse and worse... Monty: And that me isn't as handsome as me.... Mayor Humdinger: No one makes non-original ice clones of my master's children!! (He then attacks one of them with his cane) Monty: Nice one Uncle Horace! Cali: I'm helping too! (She then gets in a karate pose) Bring it on coldhearted clones!! (Ice Cali then slashes at Cali with her ice claws) Cali: Oh! (She gets a cut on her face) Why you.... (She pounces on her ice clone) (Ice Cali then pushes her back) Cali: Oof! (She is pushed to the ground) Ow.... (Rio then punches the ice clone out of nowhere) Rio: Take that you frigid feline! Cali: Rio! Oh thank you so much! (She hugs him) Rio: (He blushes) Hehe... No problem.... Mayor Humdinger: Gah!! Destroying these things only seems to make them multiply! Katie: That's because they can only be melted by fire! Step back! (She does a few movements of Kung Fu, then jumps into the air and turns herself into... The Phoenix Princess) Ryder: Wow.... (He blushes the reddest of reds) She looks even more beautiful then before.... Katie: No matter what you do Asle, you will not win! (The Snow monster then forms back into a frozen humanoid) Asle: That is what you think, Katie and Cali!! Cali: I'm surprised you came here... And where is that dumb pet of yours?? (An Ice Cerberus then appears) ????: Right here.... Cali: Permafrost! I should have known you would come.... (She does the same thing Katie did, but a little different, with her using her tail like a pogo stick and her furs changes from silver to red orange) But you're about to lose to the Servant of the Phoenix Princess!! (Rio then looks at Cali and his jaw drops at how beautiful she is) Rio: Whoa.... (He blushes the reddest of reds) Now she really is smoking!! Cali: We will not let someone like you try and stop us! You're reign of spreading terror on the mountains is over!! Permafrost: We'll see!! (He shoots an ice projectile at them) Cali: Whoa! Katie, ready to stop these two for good!? Katie: i was born ready! Cali: Let's burn these fool! Katie: right! (she begins shooting fire at Asle and permafrost) Cali: Now to end this... (The two of them then start to glow) Katie and Cali: Phoenix.... BUSTER!!! (The Owner and her cat then fire a large beam at their foes) Asle and Permafrost: No!!!!! (The two icey foes then melt away, with the only thing left of them is a puddle) Katie: Good job Cali! Cali: Phew! That took care of them... Let's de-activate our powers now. Katie: Yep! (The two then turn back to their normal selves) Ryder: Katie.... That. Was. AWESOME!! Where did you get those powers?! Katie: Well, that's a long story... Cali: But let's make things short. Remember that Snow Phoenix Feather?? Ryder: Yeah.. Why?? Katie: Well, in Suzan's handbag we found something called the Fire Dragon Scale. Ryder: Fire Dragon Scale?? Katie: It's like the Snow Phoenix feather, but it gave us fire powers! Suzan: Must have flown out of my purse as well.... You guys must have found it in the end of the episode! Katie: Yeah, that's what happened... Logan: Well, I believe this is another job well done... Mayor Humdinger: Not just yet... I believe Ryder has something to say.... Ryder: Oh.. R-Right... Katie: What's wrong Ryder?? Ryder: Well, the thing is.. I-I like you.... Katie: Oh, well the thing is... I like you as well... Hehe... (She blushes) Ryder: Wait, really?! Katie: Yeah... I-I did ever since I met you.... Hehe.... (The two kids then stare into each others eyes, and seem to get closer and closer every second, and... They kiss!) Pups: Aw...... Ryder: So... Will you be my girlfriend... And come to couples skate with me?? Katie: Yes! Ryder: Thank you.. Now let's get outta here... (The two kids walk out hand in hand) (Scene changer: Heart) (Couples Skate then begins, with various people skating on the ice) Ryder: Whoa!! How in the world are you supposed to do this!? Katie: They want a show we will give 'em a show. Follow my lead! Ryder: Okay... (They both head out on the ice) Ryder: Are you sure this will work?? Katie: It will, trust me! Ryder: Okay.... *Gulp* (The new couple then start to skate like pros) Ryder: Wow! I'm doing pretty good here! (The two then finish with a lift) Katie: That was awesome! Ryder: Yeah.. I'm glad that I waited the right moment.... From my coach.. (He winks at Monty, and he winks back) Logan: Good job bro, you did pretty well... Monty: What can I say, I'm a love god! Suzan: Yeah,even thought you never really get a chance with Ace Sorenson... Monty: Oh shut it! Walinda: (Off screen) Ready Wally dear?? Wally: Ready laddie! Walinda: Here comes the lift!! Crowd: No! Don't do the lift! (Wally then catches his special friend, only to have the ice crack a bit) Walinda: Oops... Ryder: Well, who didn't see that coming?? Katie: I didn't expect that really... Wally: Well lad and lassie, I did. From a mile away (They then laugh and the episode fades to black) Trivia *This is a Valentine's Day Special. *The song that plays during the figure skating scene is Skater's Waltz by Emile Waldteufel *It is revealed that there is a Fire Dragon Scale that has opposite effects of the Snow Phoenix Feather Category:Season 1 Category:Valentine's Day Episodes